Jar Of Hearts: Song Fic
by TayaUtada
Summary: Naruto stood in the open doorway of their bedroom; his bags in hand. Slowly he glanced back at the sleeping figure on the bed, contemplating on whether to go and kiss him one last time.


AN: Hey everyone! This is a song fic i just whipped up at four am from thirty minutes of sleep lolz. And and and and i was really mad cause when I was asleep I rolled over onto my stereo remote and it ended up on repeat on this song, so that's how this fic came into existence ^^. Lolz also the fic is meant to be pretty vague so if you guys have any questions or you don't get it just leave me a review asking me your questions and I'll post the answers as another chapter.I advize you to listen to this song on YouTube or something while you're reading it makes the effect even better. Oh! Naruto does not belong to me he belongs to Sasuke, who belongs to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, who belong to The Village Of Konoha, which belongs to Kishimoto-san. This holds past yaoi and angst. You will also most likely hate Sasuke after this and for that I'm sorry and i will try to make it up to all you SasuNaru lovers. Now please enjoy!

~Jar of Hearts~

And no I can't take one more step towards you,

'Cause all that's waiting is regret.

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?

You lost the love I loved the most.

I learned to live half alive,

And now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars?

Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.

You're gonna' catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.

So don't come back for me.

Who do you think you are?

Naruto stood in the open doorway of their bedroom; his bags in hand. Slowly he glanced back at the sleeping figure on the bed, contemplating on whether to go and kiss him one last time. He felt pressure build behind his eyes as tears, yet again, threatened to stream down his cheeks before he turned his head around again, leaving his love and half of his life behind.

He locked the door, before leaving the keys and a note in front of the door, and ran to where his friend Kiba was waiting for him. After a while of driving, Kiba finally broke the heavy silence. "What did you leave on the door mat?"

As he said those words, the blonde broke down and choked on a sob that tore through him while hot tears fell. "I left a note that said, "Please don't try to find me. I can't take being your second choice anymore. Good-bye Sasuke." Naruto choked back a sob once again and Kiba pulled over to comfort his best friend.

"He didn't even deserve that!" Kiba thought angrily as he pulled Naruto tighter in the embrace. "Naruto you made the right choice. This was hurting you so much more than anyone realized. He's getting what was coming to him. He was colder than ice, and he was basically tearing your heart to pieces for the hell of it. Naruto,

its okay, now let's go home."

I hear your asking all around,

If I am anywhere to be found.

But I have grown too strong,

To ever fall back in your arms.

And I learned to live half alive.

And now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars?

Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.

You're gonna' catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.

So don't come back for me.

Who do you think you are?

That was a few months ago, and Naruto had just begun to get back on his feet; he started to live his life again. He would get very upset if the "incident", or the person who caused the "incident", was mentioned, which hardly ever happened. He knew though that _he_ had been asking all of Naruto's friends about his whereabouts. Nobody ever told _him_, and for that Naruto was incredibly thankful.

But his new life was shattered when the reminder of his old one showed up out of nowhere, on a painful night at Ichiraku's Ramen House. As soon as Naruto saw _him_ he knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't do anything about it.

His old lover had spotted him, and was angrily making his way over to him. "I think you've been playing hide and seek long enough Naruto." his name was sneered out.

Naruto took a deep, and slightly uneasy breath before replying, "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed and sat across from Naruto. "Ready to come crawling back home yet? The bed's just not as fun without you there." Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto wince.

"I'm not going back, Sasuke." Naruto whispered feeling that inevitable pressure behind his eyes. He looked up, and met Sasuke's cold black gaze before he repeated himself, a little louder this time. "I'm not coming back to you Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed dryly and leaned in closer to Naruto. "Is that so? I find that hard to believe when you're still, clearly, in love with me."

Naruto shut his eyes and shook his head. "No, Sasuke, I can, in all honesty, say I regret everything about us: I wish I could forget it all, our first kiss, our first date, everything. But I can't-"

"No!" Sasuke interrupted slamming his hand on the table, causing Naruto to jump. "You're lying, and now you're going to get your ass up and come home with me. Right. Now." He growled before grabbing Naruto's hand and jerking him up.

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright,

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes.

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed.

'Cause you broke all your promises!

And now your back,

You don't get to get me back!

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars?

Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.

You're gonna' catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.

So don't come back for me…

Don't come back at all!

Naruto pulled back his arm, and pushed Sasuke away from him as the tears finally slid down his cheeks. "No, Sasuke! I don't care if you want me again! I told you I was done! I don't want you back! I don't want to see you again! Now leave! Don't come back for me! Don't come back at all!" Naruto yelled as he raced out of the shop and went back to Kiba's apartment.

His heart was pounding frantically and he felt like his whole world had crumbled, and yet, he felt a sense of accomplishment at what he had achieved. He let out his tears as harsh sobs wrench throughout his body for a few minutes before he whispered, "don't come back for me. Don't come back at all, Sasuke."

And who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars?

Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.

You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.

So don't come back for me!

Don't come back at all!

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who so you think you are?

~End~

AN: Told ya you'd hate Sasuke ^^ lolz. Now please review and no flames fore they will be ignored. Bye Bye lolz.


End file.
